


Birthday Wolf

by Bashfyl



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Spark!Stiles, Werewolf!Derek, mentions underground slave ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before Stile Stilinski's eighteenth birthday a large truck pulls up to his house. Five very large delivery men unload a huge crate from the back of the truck. To say that Stiles was surprised by this development would be an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> This was inspired by Eeyore9990. She is a continuous inspiration and support to myself and others in various fandoms and life. ILY. Merry Christmas.

The day before Stile Stilinski's eighteenth birthday a large truck pulls up to his house. Five very large delivery men unload a huge crate from the back of the truck. To say that Stiles was surprised by this development would be an understatement. One of the men approaches the door with a clip board.

"Stilinski?" He asks as he holds out the clip board to show a name with too many consonants and not enough vowels. 

"That's me, what's this?" Stiles says.

The man hands Stiles the clipboard and tells him to sign on a few different pages. Stiles signs them all quickly, without reading them. The men wheel the crate into the house and drop it off in the living room. The one with the clipboard hands Stiles a bunch of paperwork while mumbling about "his copy", hands Stiles a bag of stuff, and then the men leave rather quickly.

Stiles checks the return address on the paperwork and it is from somewhere in Poland. He doesn't know anyone from Poland so he calls his dad and asks him.

"Dad? Does the name Janis mean anything to you?" 

The sheriff's breath hitches and after a moment he replies, "Where did you hear that name?"

"Well.. Some guys in a big truck just dropped off a large crate addressed to me, from someone named Janis in Poland. It's kind of weird though dad because they also handed me a lot of paperwork and a bag with some stuff in it including a collar and leash. Why would someone in Poland send me a big crate of something that needs a big collar and a heavy leash? Do you think it's a bear?"

The sheriff interrupts Stiles with an abrupt, "Stiles! Stay away from the crate I'll be home in 10 minutes!" Then he hangs up the phone.

Stiles decides maybe he should read the paperwork he has been handed while he waits for his dad to come home. Unfortunately most of it is in Polish and he can't understand it. He did find one small section in English. Sex: Male, Hair: Black, Eyes: Green, Tattoo ident: Triskelle, Name: Derek. Stiles wonders if maybe someone sent him a big dog or some other kind of pet for his birthday.

Ten minutes later the door bursts open and the Sheriff runs into the living room, looking more frantic then Stiles has ever seen him. Upon seeing the unopened box, he relaxes just a bit. Stiles hands him the paperwork that came with the box.

"What's it say dad? Who sent it?"

The sheriff begins cursing under his breath then he sighs heavily, "Your mother was disowned when we got together. This was sent by her parents. It appears to be ownership papers for some kind of wolf. I can't read all of it, but it says something about a coming of age gift and a companion for life."

Stiles can't believe that he is just learning now that he has living grandparents, that they disowned his mother, or that they sent him a wolf as a coming of age gift. What even? 

As Stiles is lost in his thoughts his dad goes and gets a pry bar to open the crate with. When he try's to open the box nothing happens. He trys and trys and he cannot open it at all, can't even get the bar in between the box and its lid. Finally he gives up and hands the pry bar to Stiles. 

Stiles approaches the box and attempts to slide the bar between the box and its lid. The bar slides between the two pieces easily. He applies a small amount of pressure and the lid slides off easily. There is a release of power when the seal is broken. Once the lid is loose the two of them drag it off and rest it against a wall before turning to peer inside the box. 

There, lying on what looks like an old quilt, is the most beautiful man Stiles has ever seen in his life. He is wearing black motorcycle boots, black jeans, a dark grey henley, and a black leather jacket. He has black hair, chiseled features, and what appears to be a really nice body.

"That is not a wolf!" He says to his father, "You gotta work on your Polish old man."

"Stiles, the papers say wolf!"

The man in the box begins to stir, his breathing picks up, and he lets out a small moan. Only a moment later his eyes pop open and lock onto Stiles. His body tenses and he launches himself out of the box. His eyes flash blue as he catches Stiles scent. Before either the Sheriff or Stiles have time to react, Stiles is wrapped in his arms, the mans face buried in Stiles' neck.

"Derek?" Stiles says cautiously.

Derek nods into Stiles' neck, the feeling of another person nuzzling into his neck caused goosebumps to break out all over Stiles' body. 

Stiles' instincts are screaming at him to hug Derek back, so he wraps his arms around the bigger man and holds him in the tightest Stilinski hug he can manage. Derek's body tenses briefly in his arms and then relaxes against him becoming a heavy weight as Derek breaks down and begins to cry into his neck. 

The sheriff upon seeing the hugging and crying takes his hand off his gun and let's Stiles know he is going to try to get to the bottom of this by phoning his in-laws, in the kitchen, where there are less feelings.

Stiles backs them both up a few steps so that he can pull them both onto the couch. Once on the couch he wrapped himself more firmly around Derek and began to whisper comforting words of him.

As the sheriff begins yelling in polish in the kitchen, Stiles began running his hand through Derek's hair. Derek was muttering into Stiles neck, but Stiles couldn't make out everything. 

"Home. Never thought. Mate. She promised. Can't believe."

The noise in the kitchen has tapered off, an actual conversation going on rather then the yelling. When the sheriff returned to the room, Derek was dozing on Stiles while Stiles ran his fingers through his hair and up and down his back. 

"So?" Stiles asks.

The sheriff sits in his recliner, sighing heavily and shaking his head before launching into the story his mother-in-law had just told him.

"His name is Derek Hale. Around a year ago he and his family were on vacation in Poland and were attacked. He sacrificed himself so his family could get away. Apparently this kind of thing happens a lot to werewolves and your mothers family has worked for generations to help them. It's why they had the falling out. Claudia wanted a life away from that and her parents couldn't understand."

Stiles scoffed at 'werewolves' but then he remembered Derek's eyes flashing blue and had to rethink everything.

"Three months ago your grandmother infiltrated an underground slave ring. They sell supernatural creatures exclusively. She said she recognized that Derek was meant to be yours immediately and that they tried to get him out for two months the way they usually handle it but nothing worked. She couldn't stand to see what he was going through any longer so she bought him."

"She says that now that you know about the supernatural, your spark will become more active. That you will begin to recognize him as your mate very quickly and that once bound you will be together forever. Also to please get in touch soon and she will help with any training you need."

"I'm going to head back to work, I need to do something normal while I try and wrap my head around all this. You ok kid?"

Stiles nods his head and says, "Yeah dad, I'm fine. Confused, sorry for everything I am imagining Derek has been through, and shocked, but overall I'm fine."

After his dad leaves Stiles gets Derek up and maneuvers him toward the stairs. It takes awhile, Derek is heavy, but eventually they make it to Stiles' room and his bed. Once Stiles gets Derek on the bed, he stops to take his boots off, then his belt and his jacket. Once Derek looks more comfortable Stiles climbs up onto the bed and lies next to him, flipping the blankets up over them both. He snuggles into the warmth of Derek's body and feels content when Derek pulls him closer in his sleep. 

A couple of hours later Stiles is woken up by a shout. He quickly realizes that Derek is having a nightmare, but before he can wake him gently, Derek yells himself awake. Stiles wraps his arms around his wolf and murmurs to him, telling him that he is ok and safe. 

Derek settles after a few minutes and asks Stiles, "Where are we?"

"My bedroom? Well I guess it's our bedroom now if my Babcia is to be believed?"

"But where? Where in the world I mean?" Derek asked.

"Oh, we are in Beacon Hills, California. It's a smallish town in.." stiles tapers off what he is saying as Derek begins to shake, his eyes flashing blue and his claws coming out. "Derek? Derek? Come back to me."

"Home? I'm home?" Derek slurs through his fangs.

"What?"

"My family is from Beacon Hills. Do you think they are still here?"

"Hale? Like the preserve Hales? Shit that's you?" Stiles stands up fast and stumbles over himself. Derek catches him and helps him get his balance and then Stiles is pulling Derek up pushing his belt, boots and jacket into his arms, then gathering his own shoes. 

"Come on Derek, let's go!" He says as he pulls Derek out of the room and toward the jeep. A matter of moments later and they are on the road headed toward the woods. Stiles checks his dash for the time and is relieved to see its only around 7:00pm, it wouldn't have mattered to him if it were 2:00am because getting Derek to his family, to his mom and dad was way too important, but it was nice to know they wouldn't be waking up the house. 

About 15 minutes later they pulled onto the drive leading to the Hale House. Derek was so tense now it wasn't even funny. It was almost as if he was afraid to see them, like he thought they wouldn't want to see him. Stiles didn't know why Derek was feeling this way but he wasn't going to let him suffer in silence so he pulled the jeep over and pulled Derek in for a hug.

"It's ok, it's going to be ok, they are gonna be thrilled to see you." Stiles tells him.

Derek buries his face in Stiles neck and accepts the comfort. Allowing the scent of his mate to seep into him and give him comfort and control. After a few minutes he pulls away feeling much more calm.

"You good?" Stiles asks him.

Derek nods and so Stiles pulls back out onto the road leading them up to the house. Less then five minutes later and they are pulling up to Derek's family's house. Stiles is pretty amazed by the size of the house. It looks like it could hold thirty people comfortably. Derek is just staring wide eyed, nostrils flared, taking in his surroundings.

Stiles gets out and goes around to the passenger side of the Jeep. He opens Derek's door and waggles his eyebrows at him, then holds his hand out. Derek takes Stiles hand and climbs out of the car. Not even a minute later the front door of the house is thrown open and a woman's cry of "Derek!" pierces the quiet night. 

Stiles barely has time to focus on the female figure throwing itself out of the house and it is colliding with Derek, who lets out a small grunt on impact. She is saying "derek derek derek" over and over again, her voice gone husky from tears.

"Mom." Derek says, pulling her into his arms.

There are several other impacts directly following the first one, as the rest of Derek's family comes running and joins the pile. Stiles is almost ejected from the pile, but Derek pulls him into the shelter of his body, keeping him right there, safe, in the center of the pile.

**********************

They never did make it to bed that night, instead staying up and explaining everything that had happened since the last time they had seen Derek, to Stiles learning he was only a few minutes from his parents and forcing him into the Jeep to bring him home, and then everything Derek had missed in the year+ he had been missing. Once the talking was done and everyone was emotionally drained, they all piled around the TV and watched Disney movies until the need for food outweighed anything else.

By the time Stiles and Derek were ready to go back to the Sheriffs house, Derek was once again comfortable with his family, Stiles had been excepted as his mate, and both of them were missing the peace and privacy of their bed.

It wasn't perfect and it wasn't easy by any means, they were both a bit broken and probably always would be, Stiles still had to finish senior year and figure out colleges and his spark, and Derek needed so much therapy, but they did the work. They strived to take care of each other and they succeeded. In the end Babcia had saved them both and they spent the rest of their lives keeping each other and the ones they loved safe, content, happy, and oh so loved.


End file.
